


Moonlight Serenade

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, M/M, alcohol use, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP as neighbors. A tends to sing at night and normally B would complain but their voice is really nice and they often find themselves comforted by it. One day, A’s songs start becoming more and more depressed and sometimes they’d stop because they were crying. B gets worried and starts talking to A to cheer them up/find out what’s wrong. Turns out A’s partner cheated on them/family member died/whatever and they’d started feeling a little depressed. A and B become close friends and after a while, A starts singing love songs at night.</p><p>(I would have put this in with the drabbles but it turned out too long lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

College was exhausting to say the least. During the first hour of the rising sun Johnathan would head to the shower to freshen up then go to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee to wake his mind up the rest of the way. His first class didn’t start for thirty minutes so he spent that time relaxing in his room.

Mostly his classes felt like a blur each day. Johnathan had his eyes glued to his phone texting his friend, Luke and sending dumb memes back and forth. After his first few morning classes he went to lunch with his best friend.

Unlike himself, Luke was not in college. He had a stable job already and felt the extra schooling wasn’t his thing. The two would go to their favorite pizzeria downtown and enjoy the extra cheesy goodness. If they finished their food early they would go to Luke’s for a gaming session.

At three Johnathan had to leave for his last few classes for the day. Those carried on until the sun started to disappear beyond the horizon and the moon was taking its place. The air was cooler as the student walked back to his dorm where his bed was calling his name.

He never told anyone about it, but the building beside his held his favorite part about his day. Once he set his things down on his desk Johnathan went to his window and cracked it open.

The other dorm building wasn’t too far and the window across from him was always open at night despite the cool air. A guy was always there sitting on his bed with one leg dangling off the edge and a guitar in his hands. When this all began it was annoying.

From the amount of work Johnathan had he just wanted silence, but the man sung his heart out every night. His voice was velvet and wrapped around Johnathan’s body like a warm blanket. Every night he would sit next to his window and listen.

The other man’s fingers glided across the strings smoothly. A smile so brilliant was stuck on his beautiful face. It was the best thing after a long day. His songs were always so mellow and sweet. Sometimes Johnathan would snuggle under his covers and drift off into dreams about the mystery man with a voice so heavenly.

Even though pizza and games with Luke were amazing times Johnathan was always eager to go to his room and listen to new or old songs the other student would play.

Tonight, however, was not like he expected.

From his window all he could see was a slumped over body, loose fingers strumming cords, and a frown. The man’s eyes that were once filled with light were wet and red. Johnathan’s heart broke as he leaned against his window sill. There was no happiness in his eyes while lyrics so sad graced Johnathan’s ears.

 

_And it was your heart on the line._

_I really fucked it up this time._

_Didn’t I, my dear?_

Then he broke down. Tears flowed down his red cheeks to drop on his guitar. He brought his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down trying to cease the water works. It was no use. While Johnathan watched, unnoticed the man across wept into his hands.

He cried for another hour until he collected what was left of him and put himself to bed. Johnathan watched the whole scene. His heart sunk so deep he couldn’t sleep. All night he tossed and turned in worry.

When he awoke for his morning routine he quickly got a shower then went to his room. Beyond the window he saw the mysterious man putting on a shirt and filling his backpack with books. As soon as the other man left his room so did Johnathan.

His feet took him quickly down the stairs passing by tired students. Once he reached outside to the refreshing cool air he saw him. The man was walking over to the cafeteria with his backpack hung over his shoulder.

By this time Johnathan would be relaxing before his first morning class. The cafeteria was a little more crowded than he’s use to when he entered. He walked up to the counter and ordered his usual. His eyes wondered around the room anxiously searching for the man.

And there he was sitting in a corner with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He looked absolutely tired and broken. Once Johnathan paid and received his drink he strutted his way over. All the courage he gathered since he woke made his stomach knot up with second thoughts, but without a word he planted himself in the seat across from the other.

Their eyes met and Johnathan swore he could melt right then and there. Up close his face was even more elegant. His cheeks were slightly puffy, thin pink lips that looked soft to the touch, a jawline to perfection. He was gorgeous.

“Can I help you?”

The question snapped him out of his thoughts as his cheeks heated up. All the courage that was left burned to their last. He had to make this first impression the best one ever. But what could he say? I’ve been watching you through my window at night because you have an amazing voice? No, that’s creepy.

“Uh…how are you?”

If Johnathan didn’t notice now he definitely felt how hot his face had become especially when the man across from him gave a small smile. After he took a sip from his drink and placed it back on the table the unknown man rubbed his thumb against the lid. His eyes fixed on the table.

“Could be better, but I think you already knew that.”

Johnathan tilted his head in confusion. Before he could express what he couldn’t understand the smile on the other guy grew.

“I know you watch me. You’re in building A1 second floor. The window across from mine,” with that he took a long sip of his hot beverage.

The tips of Johnathan’s ears burned in embarrassment. It traveled throughout his body the more he thought about all those nights he spent listening to songs sung by the guy across from him. He really was a creep.

“How did you-“

“When you’re not looking I would notice you swinging your head to the music. If you were trying to be sneaky you shouldn’t sit right in front of your window.”

Finger tips, cheeks, feet, everything was on fire. Johnathan could only nod. He was too afraid to speak and went to his coffee for the short distraction. For a few minutes they sat in silence looking everywhere else but at each other.

“I should apologize for last night. I tried really hard to keep it in because I know you like to hear me sing, but I had a rough day,” the man brought a hand up to rub his dry eyes.

Johnathan reached his hand across the table and rested it on top of the other’s hand smoothly rubbing it for comfort. A faint smile slipped across the man’s lips at the gesture.

Even though he wouldn’t admit it Johnathan had dreamed about touching his hands. The hands he watched dance across the guitar’s neck and strum with grace each night.

“It’s alright, dude,” the blue eyed man reassured. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The man took in a sharp breath and held it. His earthly colored eyes roamed around his surroundings before he let a sigh out softly. He met Johnathan’s ocean blue eyes and saw how sincere he was about this.

“My girlfriend dumped my yesterday. It took me off guard because she was so blunt with it out of nowhere. I thought we were going somewhere, but apparently not,” his eyes began to water, but he wouldn’t allow them to fall this time.

Johnathan’s hand was the only comfort he needed right now. The warmth and smoothness of his hand on his let him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore. His blue eyes sadden from the bad news. All the crying that happened last night told him just how much that relationship was to the man across from him.

The older of the two patted his hand as he kept eye contact with him. Even though he didn’t know him at all he wanted to be there for him. He wanted to help him until he could sit in his room and hear his lovely voice flow into his window.

“I’m really sorry that happened to you, man. Sounds shitty, but you can’t keep down about it,” Johnathan lectured then an idea came into his head, “I’m taking you to my buddy Luke’s place. He has a huge gaming set up and that always cheers me up.”

“But I have class.”

“Fuck your class! I’m taking you to the man cave so you can be happy again.”

There was no use in arguing so they both got up and exited to the front of campus. Johnathan called up Luke who arrived shortly after to pick them and take them to his house. The bearded man introduced himself and in return the mystery singer introduced himself as Evan.

It was such a simple name Johnathan probably heard a thousand times, but it made a shiver go down his spine. He introduced himself forgetting he never even said his name when he walked up to him in the cafeteria. Luke smacked his shoulder in a friendly matter for his manner less behavior.

Once they got comfortable in Luke’s gaming room they sat down on his cushioned couch and played some FPS on the Xbox One. Unlike the two older ones Evan was getting the hang of it. He was never into video games as a child, but he’s been catching up whenever he went back home to his parents’.

They laughed, raged talked on Luke’s behalf, pigged out on food, and overall had a fun carefree time. Johnathan was getting to know more and more about Evan. Like how he was Canadian and that the maple leaf isn’t actually their national mascot. It got a good laugh out of all of them though.

Then the clock read that it was three which was the usual time Johnathan left for his next classes. Luke drove them back to campus and bid them a goodbye for now before he drove off to clean the mess they made. Evan and Johnathan walked back talking like they were friends since forever.

“So I’ll see you later tonight?” the oldest asked as they stood at the beginning of the forked path leading their separation.

Evan smiled bigger than he has since his crying fit and nodded, “Hell yeah, man! Just keep your window open, alright?”

Johnathan agreed then went off to his class as his new friend went off in the other direction to his own class. For the first time his classes felt longer as he sat looking at the clock. All he could think about was going to his room and listen to Evan sing.

After their hang out he knew it would be a cheerful song or maybe something soothing and calm. It all depended on how Evan was feeling. Whatever it was going to be Johnathan couldn’t wait to hear it. The most favorite part of his day was only an hour away.

And an hour felt longer than so. When he was done with his work he gathered his belongings and left to his dorm room as quickly as he could. He walked up the stairs, unlocked his door, and stepped in. Already he was anxious to see Evan again even if they weren’t going to be close together.

He tossed his bag aside and went straight to his window opening it up. The cool breeze flowed into his room as he looked across to see the built Canadian that he only met a couple hours ago. Evan was sitting on his bed mindlessly strumming his guitar as if he was waiting.

When he noticed Johnathan was finally back he smiled big and waved. The further waved back with a little chuckle and found a comfy spot on his window sill. The first few chords already told Johnathan it was an upbeat song.

Evan sang and sang like the breakup didn’t even happen. Whenever he wasn’t busy shutting his eyes getting into the music he was looking at Johnathan and his icy blue eyes. They were so pure in the moonlight as if Evan was looking out into the ocean.

The happiness and clearness the youngest was feeling was because of Johnathan. The man that listened to him for as long as he could remember. A single word not even uttered between the two until his mood and song dropped. Whatever the oldest felt about him it was sincere. Johnathan wanted him to be happy.

Two songs were played as Johnathan clapped for an encore after the first one. Both of them were staying up with a small string of excitement throughout the second song which Johnathan offered to sing along despite not being the best singer.

Neither of them minded if his voice was off pitch the only thing that mattered was that they were having a good time. As the stars above them twinkled away they had to call it a night. The two waved goodbye to each other and got into their beds wondering what tomorrow will bring.

As weeks went by Evan became a regular at Luke’s house after the morning classes. He became more opened and friendlier as time went by. Any chance where Johnathan and Evan weren’t busy with classes they spent it outside their dorm building making dumb jokes or listening to Evan’s guitar.

This was a daily thing for them now. While they grew closer in their friendship so did Johnathan’s feelings for him. He noticed more details on Evan than he never got to see just staring at him beyond the window. The pads of the Canadian’s fingers were rough from his constant playing, but his palms were soft. His eyes would wrinkle at the corners each time he smiled. While he smiled his cheeks would puff up to make his eyes even smaller.

He was perfection up close. It made Johnathan’s heart hammer against his chest each time he was close enough to feel his hands or see his smile brighten his whole complexion. Slowly he realized he was falling for a guy that played him songs every night until they couldn’t keep their eyes open.

Then again as far as he knew Evan was into girls. There could be a chance he was also into men, but as perfect and straight as he acts Johnathan pushed that chance away. It was just a silly crush that could fade away if he kept reminding himself that they will only be friends. Nothing more.

It was all his head was telling him as he sat by his window preparing to hear the soothing voice from the guy across the way. He was fine just being friends with Evan. It was way better than only knowing him as the guy in building A2 who sang songs every time the moon made its appearance.

Evan sat on the side of his bed like usual and began playing. His eyes were fixed on his guitar as Johnathan’s were fixed on him.

 

_Blue eyes_

_Baby’s got blue eyes_

_Like a clear blue sky_

_Watching over me_

 

The song was softer than the one last night, but Johnathan didn’t mind. Evan’s voice was circling around his body making him warm inside. It took him a moment to register what he was saying and when he did his eyes widen.

Was this song just randomly picked or was Evan trying to hint something? Johnathan was beyond clueless, but he sat there listening and watching how into the music Evan was. It looked like he was singing from the heart and when he looked up to meet Johnathan’s gaze it sent a shiver throughout his body.

 

_Blue eyes_

_I love blue eyes_

_When I’m by his side_

_Where I long to be_

_I will see_

 

Johnathan’s heart was beating so fast in his chest. He couldn’t stop looking at Evan who was starring deep into his blue eyes. The ones he was singing about. The oldest shook it off telling himself the song didn’t have an further meaning. Evan was as straight as a sign post.

Yet he kept wondering what if there was more meaning. A sick feeling in his stomach emerged the more he thought of it. There wasn’t a chance someone as perfect and amazing as Evan would like him. They were only friends.

Nothing more.

He noticed when Evan ended the song his smile was more shy. It was the only song he was playing for the night so they waved their farewells and went to bed. Johnathan starred up at his ceiling replaying the moment that happened a minute ago.

The way Evan played more seriously putting his heart into it. The way he smiled and looked at Johnathan as he sung about blue eyes laughing in the sun and rain. It was straight out of some romantic movie and it made him sick.

In the morning when they met up to have their daily coffee not one word was mentioned about the song last night. They never really talked about it, but Johnathan felt like he needed to. He felt like he had to ask Evan if those words were spoken from his memory or heart. Any chance he had the question would lock up in his throat.

So he went back to repeating the same thing in his head. He was majorly in denial, but anything to save their friendship. His fear was that Evan would be creeped out and slowly start to drift from him if Johnathan brought up his feelings.

Everything was fine if they just never talked about it. Instead they talked about a party being thrown in building C. Near the end of the semester a group of people host a party on the fifth floor and each year they out due the last. It’s almost a tradition and Evan had the clever idea to drag Johnathan along this time around. The oldest was never good in crowded places, but if he was going with Evan there was no turning back.

When the familiar night painted its dark colors across the sky Johnathan walked down his building’s stairs nervously. He was dressed in plain blue jeans with his best simple t-shirt; nothing too fancy or too dull for a college party. Before he pushed the front doors open he took a deep breath in and held it.

Evan was standing outside patiently waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. He was also dressed not too fancy and not too dull. Instead of blue his jeans were black with holes exposing his knees and a black button up shirt to go with it. His sleeves were rolled up to show off a part of his biceps as two of the top buttons were undone to give a casual kind of look.

The oldest could feel his legs turn into jelly at the sight. His friend always worked black in such a way that he wanted to hide deep inside of it and never leave. Evan could probably read his mind and gave a cocky smile while he unfolded his arms to present himself a little better.

“Too much? Should I change my shirt?” the Canadian asked giving the other a little twirl to show off. His grin grew once Johnathan’s cheek turned just a tint pinker.

“Shut up, emo. Let’s go before they start playing My Chemical Romance and you miss it,” Johnathan snickered as he walked past him to hide his burning cheeks. He could hear Evan chuckling as he caught up with him.

His arm wrapped around the older one’s shoulders and sudden he was getting hot on this breezy night. Evan gave him a quick side squeeze before letting him go as they made their way to the party. Johnathan’s cheeks were on fire and where Evan just touched him was just as hot. This stupid crush was getting out of hand so he went back to the only he could do; deny it.

Music was already blaring outside of the building. The ground underneath their feet vibrated slightly while the two stood in front of the door. If anyone was trying to sleep in their room tonight it was a lost cause. Evan had a huge smile on his face when he saw all the colorful lights in the windows and silhouettes of people having a good time.

When he looked down to see Johnathan’s expression he seemed a bit uneasy. He looked at the windows on the fifth floor as if he was in line for a deadly roller-coaster he couldn’t back out on. As the best friend he was Evan put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned look.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We can go hang out with Luke or walk around downtown,” he said worried for his friend’s health.

Johnathan looked at him with a small smile then shoved his shoulder against his playfully, “Dude, I’m fine really. Just don’t leave me, ok?” he asks a hint of nervousness tracing through his words.

Evan returned the smile and nodded as he took the other’s hand in his own. Their fingers laced together as if they were meant to be and Johnathan was screaming internally at the touch. He let the youngest guide him into the building passing already drunk people lingering around the staircase and halls.

The closer they got to the fifth floor the more the music shook their whole body. It got Johnathan excited as he felt the bass hit him every single time, but his anxiety began making its appearance again when they got to the source of everything.

People were dancing around the halls and in rooms with their doors wide open. There were lights hanging from the ceiling while little colored disco balls were on the floor making everything look like a rave. The blue eyed boy stuck to Evan’s side who didn’t mind in the slightest. He stayed just as close to make sure he wasn’t going to lose him.

Smiles were exchanged all around as college students relaxed after all the hard work from the past school year. The smell of alcohol and weed beat the boys’ noses when they got to the room with all the food and drinks. Burn outs stood near the open windows as they smoked their well-deserved joints but didn’t linger too far from the food just in case.

In the back of Johnathan’s mind he wanted a puff of the plant, but fought the urge. Smoking at a party with his crush would just end up with him babbling away about his feelings thus possibly ruining their friendship. Maybe another time when they are alone at Luke’s house he’ll smoke with him.

For now he’ll just have a cup of cheap beer in a red party cup. When he sipped a good amount down the warmth instantly made his body burn with good feeling. He watched as Evan took a swig also noticing how his Adam’s apple bobs with each gulp.

His eyes wandered elsewhere to avoid making his face red again like before until he heard a satisfied sigh coming from his friend. Johnathan began to feel antsy again while they just stood in the middle of the room. Invisible eyes felt like daggers piercing into his back judging him.

“Can we sit down? I don’t need you falling on me from your drunkenness,” he spoke loud enough for the other to hear.

Evan nodded his head and took his hand once more, “I’m not even drunk yet but alright.” He walked them other to an unoccupied couch in the back of the room. They sat there watching people come in to get another drink or more food to please their stomachs. The boys drank their beverages which lead to their second cup when they started having a contest to see who could finish their cup the fastest.

It was a mistake for the alcohol was setting in Johnathan fast. His body was lit in a flame but he didn’t care. He was starting to forget all the problems he was having a few minutes ago. He was slouched on the couch with his friend who was equally as drunk as him. They turned their heads towards each other commenting on how red their cheeks were.

Then a new voice that entered the room made Evan turn his head back to the door fast. His gleeful face dropped to a disappointment. Curiously Johnathan turned to who he was looking at. It was girl with shoulder length red hair and golden eyes. Her waist was occupied by a man’s arm that held her close.

They giggled together as the guy spun her around and attacked her neck with sloppy kisses. Both of them were obviously plastered and waiting for when the sexual tension was too much to stick around at this party. At first Johnathan was confused on why Evan was so upset at this until he looked back to see his expression.

He was heartbroken. His lips never dropped so low since the night he cried his heart out. Then it clicked. This was his ex-girlfriend, the one that changed Evan’s sweet melody to aching pain and she was looking right at him. A small smile stretching her pink lips as her new boyfriend peppered her skin with kisses.

Johnathan was furious. The whole reason why he started talking to Evan was because he was so upset and hurt. He was there for him when they both least expected it. Now this girl was playing with his friend’s heart and he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to rip her heart out and stomp on it to the ground to give the same treatment she gave to Evan.

That solution was out of question though and straight out murder. When he felt Evan sink into himself and look away from the scene he could only think of one way to get back at this heart breaker. He put his cup down then cupped the other’s cheek gently.

Evan slowly leaned into his hand, but was surprised when Johnathan turned his face towards him. Suddenly their lips were locked together in a bitter warmth. It consumed the youngest once he saw Johnathan close his eyes. Without a second thought the Canadian pushed back into his lips as his eyes closed to focus on his friend.

Everything around them melted into nothingness the longer they stayed close. The oldest heard a soft “let’s leave” then two pairs of feet walking out of the room. His lips curled at the corners as his plan worked, but he couldn’t let up just yet. Evan felt so warm and delicious against his lip despite the taste of beer.

This was something he had wanted to do for a while. If the further ever questions it he could blame it on the booze and everything would be alright. For now he’s enjoying the moment they’re sharing together. If Johnathan wasn’t mistaken it felt like Evan was enjoying it as much as he was, maybe a little bit more.

His hand came around Johnathan’ head running his fingers through his short brown hair. The little panic inside of the older boy was screaming to stop before it got weird, but Evan never let up. He made sure to keep Johnathan close and locked. Carefully he pulled him onto his lap and if Johnathan’s face wasn’t red enough it was as bright as a firetruck now. Evan was way into this.

Johnathan’s chest was burning for air. He was so deprived of it he had to back out of the kiss and catch his breath. Evan was right be hide him panting to refill his lungs. Their eyes opened to meet each other’s drunken gaze and neither one moved away.

“Sorry, I’m really drunk and need to get back to my room,” Johnathan stuttered out. When he attempted to get off the other’s lap Evan held him down firmly.

The younger student looked up at him with a serious expression something the oldest hasn’t seen before. Evan circles his arms around his waist and pulls him as close as he can. His face lightens up as his eyebrows rose in a sad matter.

“Johnathan, don’t say that. Can’t you feel what’s been going on with us lately? Every time I’m with you I get butterflies in my stomach and I wanted them to go away, but fuck I can’t get you off of my mind. You’re driving me crazy,” he admitted with a pleading face.

The other’s eyes widen and every denial he had fainted away. The slim chance he mentally prayed for was there. Evan was here admitting his feelings and it only took his ex and beer to let it come out. Johnathan felt stupid for keeping it bottled up for so long. He could have had their kiss so much sooner.

“Don’t you feel the same?” Evan continued as Johnathan was stuck with words.

His throat was burned from the alcohol so he did what any other drunken person would do and pressed his lips back onto Evan’s. This time he put as much effort into it as the other to express himself and all the feelings he kept. They dissolved together on the couch as hands touched any bit of skin they could find to burn each other’s presences into them.

Soon after it was getting too hot in the room they left hand in hand stumbling along the sidewalk. At times Evan would stop to press Johnathan up against a wall to give him another quick passionate kiss. It ended in equally happy giggles as they made their way up the dorm staircase and into Evan’s room where they made their own kind of music.


End file.
